


Traditions

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-23
Updated: 2003-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for <a href="http://krissielee.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://krissielee.livejournal.com/"></a><b>krissielee</b> (because she's my friend, and she's writing me a shower scene, don't cha know!)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [](http://krissielee.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://krissielee.livejournal.com/)**krissielee** (because she's my friend, and she's writing me a shower scene, don't cha know!)

Title: Traditions  
Author: [](http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile)[**dacro**](http://dacro.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: H/D  
Rated: PG-13  
Warnings: Begging!Harry  
Betas: [](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/profile)[**saladbats**](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/)  
Summary **Harry wants his first Christmas with Draco to include a bit of tradition. Draco needs some convincing.**

Notes: I wrote this for [](http://krissielee.livejournal.com/profile)[**krissielee**](http://krissielee.livejournal.com/) (because she's my friend, and she's writing me a shower scene, don't cha know!)

  


Traditions

"It's only for one night!" Harry pleaded.

Draco was attempting to read in a cozy high-backed chair in front of the fire, trying his best to ignore Harry. "No." He answered, not looking up from his book.

Harry walked into the kitchen and several minutes later, returned with two cups of tea.

"How about only four hours?" He asked, hopefully, passing a steaming cup to Draco.

"Mmm, tea. Thanks, luv." He laid the book down on his lap, took a sip, and smiled at Harry.

"No."

Harry frowned. "Two hours, then?" He ran a hand through his stubborn hair, waiting for a reply.

"No!"

Draco returned to his book, hoping that Harry would get the hint. Instead, he knelt down in front of the chair, positioned his hands on either side of Draco's legs, and rested his head on welcoming knees.

Draco looked over the top of the page he had read three times, slightly intrigued by this distraction. He transferred the book to his left hand, while the right decided to massage its way through the mess of black hair that had just landed in his lap.

Harry quietly hummed. The fire was warm on his back, and Draco's fingers were magic on his scalp. As the room grew quiet once more, Draco's eyes returned to the page. His hand slid down slightly to Harry's neck, thumb rubbing lightly against the back of his ear.

"It's tradition." Harry whispered.

"Yours, Harry, not mine." Draco gave him points for being persistent, but he planned to be just as stubborn. He removed his hand, and returned to his reading.

"I would be very appreciative." Harry lifted his head and gave Draco a look that was irresistibly sultry.

Draco took a moment to enjoy the valiant attempt, and how beautiful Harry's eyes looked with the firelight dancing around. "Just how apprecia...?" He stopped himself. "No. It's not worth it. I'm not going." He closed the book, firmly.

Harry dropped his head heavily on the soft lap, once again. His voice was slightly muffled since his lips were squished into the side of Draco's leg. "I thought for sure you would come."

Draco rolled his eyes, and sighed deliberately loud. "I have no idea what gave you that impression."

Harry lifted himself up onto his knees, tossed his hair, and did his best impression of his stubborn boyfriend. "Since this is our first Christmas together, we'll do anything you want, Harry. I want it to be perfect!"

"Hmmm..." Draco smiled in amusement. "I do remember saying that." He grabbed the front of Harry's jumper, slowly pulling him back in, but Harry's hands landed on his chest, elbows locked, blocking the attempt at a 'forgive me' snog.

"So you didn't mean it?" Harry placed his hands on Draco's knees for leverage, as he attempted to stand, refusing to make eye contact.

Harry felt a soft hand on his, and reluctantly looked up.

"I meant every word." Draco lightly kissed the captive hand. "But I thought your desires would be along the lines of us cooking a turkey together, or finding new and creative uses for its feathers in the bedroom." Draco pulled Harry down onto his lap, knocking his book to the floor. "Now," Harry settled in against a warm shoulder, as Draco continued in a smooth, sexy tone. "Tell Father Christmas what it is you want." He wrapped his arms tightly around Harry.

"I want to go to the Weasley's for Christmas."

"Granted." He kissed Harry's forehead. "Run along now, and come home to me soon. I have plans for you tonight." He started to shove Harry out of the chair, but Harry locked his fingers behind Draco's neck, and moved his face as close as he could without Draco becoming blurry.

Harry tried another approach at convincing him. "The whole point was for us to go together, where people like us, and we don't have to pretend."

"You, Harry. They like you, not me."

"Well, it's not like you're trying very hard at it."

"Harry, look at me. I know I have your love, so why would I possibly need the approval of others. I know how much you care for them, so I want you to go and enjoy yourself. You'll be back, soon enough for me to have you for Christmas as well." He smiled at Harry, and gave his leg a firm squeeze.

Harry shifted his weight, and studied the fabric pattern on the chair.

"Well, after dinner, we visit and have a few drinks, then go to bed. In the morning, everyone gets up annoyingly early to open presents in their pyjamas, and eat an insanely greasy Christmas breakfast."

"So what was all this 'let's only go for two hours' nonsense? You didn't tell me it was going to be 'Pyjama party' at the Weasley's."

"Well, I was hoping you'd agree to show up for a few hours. My plan was that we'd be having a good time, drink several glasses of 'Christmas cheer', agree that home was too far, stumble up the Weasley's wonky stairs, and fall into bed. Pyjamas are optional."

"That does sound like a good plan." He brushed his lips along Harry's neck. "I really liked the last bit."

Harry was trying to hide his excitement, but failed as his hands pulled Draco into a 'You'll never regret this' kiss. "Mmmm...so we're going?"

"Mmmm...no."

~~~~~  
Russian translation by Natalie [here](http://dacro.livejournal.com/678030.html)


End file.
